In networked environments that include network switches and potentially other devices and systems that analyze network traffic, hash tables can be employed as data structures to facilitate analysis, filtering, routing or other operations. For example, information extracted from a packet received by a network switch can be stored in a hash table and later referred to if subsequent packets having similar and/or identical properties are received in the future.